Dance, Dance
by Popandlock
Summary: Romantic roleplay between Mike and Mercedes. //this is my first fanfic, and its a roleplay. I rp as Mike, and this fanfic is the storyline between me and my mercedes. Chapters alternate POV, my writing, then hers. I will upload my other SLs soon. Review!
1. Chapter 1 Mike

Mike shuffled into the music room at McKinley High with a saddened look on his face. He had been dating Brittany for a while, and she broke up with him for reasons unknown. That's the last time he dates a cheerleader, he thought to himself. But that's not why he was sad. As he walked into the Glee meeting, he saw Brittany with her new boyfriend. He didn't really miss her, per se, but he hated being lonely. Not only that, but SHE had broken up with HIM. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The relationship had its flaws, its true. They wouldn't have lasted anyways. But now that he knew she left him for somebody else, he was angry. Not at her, but at himself. He wasn't good enough, he thought. If she left him for Puck, there was something he was missing. What is it? I'm good looking, I'm on the football team, I can sing, I can dance, and I'm a pretty good kisser. He had to admit, Puck is a bit better at all of those, but it's personality that counts, isn't it? It seemed to him that Puck was only dating her to get into her pants, and that's not what Mike was after at all. Yeah, making out was great, but if sex is all a relationship is, you don't even get to know the person. Maybe he was overthinking it. He tried to get himself prepared for Glee. The girls were performing a song, and the guys had to comment on how to improve. All throughout the performance, Mike was thinking of Brittany and Puck. He couldn't get her out of his head. Before he knew it, the song was over, and he didn't have a thing written down. He looked up to see if he could catch anything needing improvement before they performed again. Mr. Schue said the first time you see something, you listen to the lyrics and notes. The second time, the choreography and body language. He tried to focus on the dancing, which was pretty good. He caught Mercedes looking at him in a weird way a couple of times, but he didn't think much of it. He wrote down a couple of things so that he could think. His eyes kept drifting to Mercedes, which got him to thinking. She's single, right? She has an amazing voice, and she was looking over at Mike earlier...He thought he felt a little something in his stomach when their eyes met, but it was too early for him to decide whether or not he had feelings for her.

After class, Mike cornered Rachel. He assumed Mercedes would talk to someone if she had feelings for him. He was correct, but Rachel knew nothing. Same from Tina and Quinn. It wasn't until he heard the unmistakable voice of Kurt that he thought she'd talk to him. Kurt did know something, but of course, wouldn't tell. After much persuading, Kurt relented. Apparently, Mercedes had mentioned that she sort of liked Mike, but that he couldn't say anything. Mike promises to keep it quiet, and walked to his car feeling pretty good about himself, but he knew the worst thing to do would be to rush into things so soon. Asking a girl out right after you determine you like her often doesn't go well. He pestered Kurt some more when he got home, but Kurt didn't know any more. Mercedes only mentioned Mike once.

*two weeks later*  
Two uneventful weeks had gone by since the girls performed, and he occasionally caught Mercedes looking over at him during Glee. She smiled when their eyes met, and he smiled back. Schue asked if there was something funny, and they both denied it. Tomorrow, the guys would perform. Mike didn't have time to worry about girls tonight. He had to practice his moves. He went to bed around 3 in the morning, but went to school bright awake. He had kept a little Vitamin D from Terri's nurse escapade. He only used it when he didn't get enough sleep. The day went by slowly, and when Glee came along, he was ready to go. The guys had agreed to give him a little dancing solo, and he rocked it. He had selected his best moves to try and impress Mercedes, and maybe make Brittany a bit jealous. When they got the anonymous suggestions from the girls, one of them said more dancing for Mike. He recognized the handwriting as Mercedes. He supposed now was as good as ever, and approached Mercedes after class. "Hey, Mercedes. How'd you like to go see a movie this Friday?" Mike asked nervously. Wow, really? A movie? That's it? He thought. Well, what's done is done. He bounced on his heels as he waited for a response.


	2. Chapter 2 Mercedes

Mercedes walked into the music room with a look of aggravation and happiness. Her day wasn t really going that well, but the thought of what they were going to be doing in Glee today kind of lifted her mood a little bit. Flashing everyone a small smirk, she walked over to her chair in between Tina and Kurt and turned over to talk gossip with the both of them. In the middle of the conversation, her brown eyes caught a glimpse of Brittany and her boyfriend talking, giggling and close in the room and she sighed. Deep down inside she envied other people in relationships. It always seemed a little silly to envy such a dumb thing, but it was always a little bothersome. Sure, the whole thing with Kurt was fun while it lasted, but that turned out to be a big mess. Being used by him was not a fun thing at all. Then finding out that he was gay in the end of it was a big shock to her, but after a couple of days, it finally hit her like the big rock she threw at his window. How could she not know that he was gay? It was pretty obvious, but at the time she was simply blinded by the attention that he gave to her. Getting it from a guy made it even better. In the middle of the things flying around in her head, a sudden voice made her snap out of it as Tina tugged on her arm and a look of urgentness on her face. Come on, we need you so we can get this song out of the way! Laughing nervously she got up and walked over to the other girls who were already waiting on her. The song was supposed to be sang twice: Once for lyrics and tone and second for chorography and body language. The second time around, her eyes shifted over to one of the quietest boy in the group: Mike. He didn t talk or sing much, but dancing was what he seemed to be best at. Since they were getting judged, she felt the need to impress him the most.

When their eyes met in between the songs, she kind of felt a little twinge of something in her stomach. Nothing bad or weird, kind of funny and girly, a feeling she didn t get that often. She quickly finished up the song and smiled with content when the boys clapped for them. After the performance, she sat down in her chair and once again, her mind started going off into its own mind. This time about Mike. He is single right? I mean he was going out with Brittany, but she was over with that guy earlier.. After practice she glanced over at him one more time as he was talking to Kurt. Puzzled, she looked over at Kurt who had a mischievous look on his face. Shaking her head and laughing, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room waving at them and walked home. Hopefully, Kurt didn t tell Mike that she liked him, but judging by the look on his face, he did. Deep inside, she was kind of glad he told him because she would have to break the ice and do it eventually.

After two long weeks of quick glances and thinking, she decided that she would actually talk to him and get to know him a little better. Catching him smiling at her, she smiled back and waved cutely back at him. Mr. Schue broke the silence between them and asked what was so funny and they both quickly replied by singing nothing in unison. Today was the day that the boys were going to perform for the girls, like that did two weeks ago. In the middle of the song, she realized that Mike had a little dancing solo and her attention quickly went down at the paper where they were supposed to add comments on. Writing down that she wanted to see more of his dancing, she turned the paper over and handed it to Mr. Schue. At the end of Rehearsal, she got up and grabbed her backpack and stuff and her mind was focused on one thing. It was weird cause she was always the loud outspoken one, but this time, she seemed to be at a loss of words.

In the middle of packing, she heard a faint voice and turned around to see Mike looking her in the face. Oh hey, Mike. Whats up? Before the words could fly out of her mouth, she heard him ask about the movies. Smiling at how cheesy and adorable it was, she nodded. Sure, I would love to go to the movies with you. She sighed at herself as she replied. It was very rare that her guard was down like this, but it has been a long time since someone actually asked her out and this time she was sure that he was no where near gay.


	3. Chapter 3 Mike

"want to go see a movie?" Mike heard the words out of his mouth before he had time to reconsider. He was tempted to run out of the room immediately, but knew that you have to risk things in order to be successful. And successful he was. Mike Chang had a date for Friday with one happy Mercedes Jones. He went into brainstorm overload on what to do, what to buy her, what movie to see, whether or not to hold her hand--oh! wait! The movie! He had forgotten to ask what kind of movie she wanted to see! He had planned on taking her to a horror movie, because if she got scared, he could hold her hand to make her feel better. Whatever she wanted was fine, of course, but he didn't want to make it seem like it was about him, because it wasn't. "Mercedes, wait!" Mike yelled after her. He ran up behind her in the hallway. Catching his breath, he said "I forgot to ask. What kind of movie do you want to go see? I heard there are some pretty good horror movies out right now, but we can go see a chick flick or romantic comedy or whatever it is you want to see." When he heard her say horror, his heart- and stomach- did backflips. Yes! He's going to get his chance! and hopefully, she'll get scared before he does.

Friday night came soon enough, and Mike was waiting eagerly at the movies for when Mercedes would arrive. He saw a fancy, but slightly beat-up car pull up, and walked towards it slightly, in case it was her. It was, and damn did she look beautiful. She always does, he thought to himself, but she looked very pretty today. He helped her out of the car and led her towards the ticket booth, where he bought two tickets for Paranormal Activity. He had heard it was really scary, and really good. She didn't look fazed by the movie. He hoped it would scare her enough to need his assistance. As they walked toward the snack line, he asked what she wanted and told her to wait for him. There's no way I'm making my princess stand here for hours while I buy overpriced drinks, he said to himself. He bought two large drinks and a large popcorn, totaling about $20 (and refused to let her pay) and walked with her to the movie itself. They sat down in the less than empty theater and got great seats. Right in the middle. He pulled the yawn-and-hand-over-shoulder move and she didn't seem to notice. Here goes.

Five minutes later, he had her hand. He wasn't even watching the movie. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Mercedes. Why didn't I ask her out sooner? he asked himself. She's been single ever since that thing with Kurt, and so has he since that thing with Brittany. Whatever. He had her then, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4 Mike

****************************************************************************************************************** NEW POV: MIKE.*********************************************************************************************************

Mike Chang woke up, for the first time in a really long time, happy with himself. The night before, he had gone on the most amazing date ever with his soon-to-be-girlfriend, Mercedes Jones. They had gone to see a scary movie and he held her hand the entire time. He walked her to her car and drove home almost intoxicated from excitement. He thought to himself as soon as he got home that he hadn't been that happy in, well, ever. He got in bed and stared at the ceiling for hours. But more importantly than the date was his current plan: He was going to ask Mercedes to be his girlfriend after Glee Club the next day. He still hadn't worked out the details, but that didn't matter much to him. He just hoped she'd say yes and then his life would be perfect. He drifted off to sleep with Mercedes on his mind.

The next day went by very smoothly. Mike payed attention in each class as he always did, but every little thing reminded him of Mercedes. By fourth period, he was really tired from the lack of sleep he endured the night before. He dozed off and dreamed that he walked into Glee Club and danced for Mercedes before asking her out. With a resounding yes, his teacher yelled in his ear and Mike was startled awake. "nejfhehuh?"he mumbled. "You were talking to yourself, Michael," the teacher said angrily. "Step outside." Mike did so, taking his stuff. He only had about 5 minutes left before Glee, so he wandered towards the Music Room to chat with Mr. Schue before rehearsal. He asked permission to start class with a dance recital of sorts. Mr. Schue reluctantly agreed, not knowing what Mike was doing or why. As the rest of the class filed in, Mike took his place in the front of the music room. The last person in was the only one he cared about, Mercedes. As she sat down, his eyes brightened up and he hit the music. Every time he got a break in his routine, he would find her eyes and she would smile and he would mess up a little before catching himself. As he finished, he sat down next to her and pulled out a note for Mercedes.

Last night was really fun. :) Want to do it again sometime?

He passed it over to her without looking and watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye...


	5. Chapter 5 Mercedes

**************************  
Mercedes woke up the sound of the loud alarm clock blaring music. She rolled over and slapped the snooze button and sighed. Just the night before, she went on one of the best dates ever with Mike Chang. As she lied there, she thought about the night before. Going to the movies, almost being scared to death from the movie but he was there to hold her hand through it. It felt nice knowing that someone actually had liked her. Smiling to herself, she rolled out of the bed and ran over to get dressed, making sure she would look extra cute for Mike today. After she got dressed, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of the door.

The day was just another boring school day. She waited for her usual gang to meet her by the lockers so that they could talk. Kurt was talking about clothing, Tina and Artie making plans to do something after school and Mercedes thinking about Mike. Suddenly, she felt herself bump into Artie's wheelchair which made her snap out of her thinking. "Uh...Are you alright? Artie's voice full of concern as he shifted his eyes over at her. She nodded and then the school bell reminded them that class was about to start.

In all her classes all she could think about was the amazing date that happened the night before. Now she started to actually see how Tina was feeling when all she could talk about was Artie and secretly, she liked it. She scribbled all over her notebook till it was finally time for Glee. Grinning, she walked quickly to the choir room and stopped in front the door, fixing the slight wrinkles in her outfit and then taking a deep breath before she walked into the room. She smiled and waved to everyone and noticed Mike was already in the room, talking to Mr. Schuester. Later on, she watched in amazement as he did his solo. Each break he had, she would lock eyes with him and then smiled over at him. She noticed that he would mess up a little and she chuckled quietly to herself as she looked away, trying not to distract  
him.

She looked over at him as he took the seat next to him. Suddenly, she looked over and saw him shyly pass over a piece of paper her way. As her eyes scanned over the paper, she smiled sweetly as she wrote back. "Last night was amazing! I would love to do it again. 3" She quietly passed the paper back over to him and then waited for his reply.


	6. Chapter 6 Mike

Mike watched lovingly as Mercedes wrote back to him on the little piece of paper that was about to change his life. Every letter seemed to take both an eternity and a split second to write as he watched her write back. Not wanting to seem obsessed, he pretended to watch the clock or pay attention. But he kept drifting back over to Mercedes. As she drew the heart at the end of her note, his heart jumped to give his brain a hug. He waited for her to pass the note over to him and pretended to have not been reading it.

He read the note over for what must have been the thirtieth time, but this time she was watching him. He clicked his pen and almost deafened himself. He was so intent on doing this right he had drowned out everything around him. Good thing he had made up the story about missing his ADHD meds and not being able to focus or he would be done for. He started to write: "So does frid-" and scribbled it out. "Would you lik-" Scribbled out again. "I really li-" Crossed out. He put the pen down for a minute and thought about how he should do it. He decided to go for another date.

"Dinner on Thursday?" was his final decision. He slipped the paper back over to Mercedes and watched as she tried to decipher his scribbles. He cleared his throat to get her attention and motioned to read downwards. His cheeks flushed a bit at his bad attempt at scribbling out his sentence fragments. He'd kick himself for it later, but that wasn't important now.

10 minutes later, Glee was over. Mr. Schue called Mike over to tell him not to miss his meds again and to try not to distract other members. He gave Mike a knowing smile and left the Music Room. Mike went back to his chair to collect his things when he noticed that Mercedes was still sitting in her chair, waiting for everyone to leave. "So..." Mike said awkwardly, "What time do you wanna go out? I know this really awesome place. Maybe we could go to the movies again afterward?" Mike suggested. Just the thought of holding her hand again made his heart leap. He kept his cool, though, and waited patiently but intensely for her reponse.


	7. Chapter 7 Mercedes

Mercedes leaned over slightly as her brown hues scanned over the scribbling on the paper. When she saw him move, she would lean back over and sit straight in the chair and look over at Mr. Schue writing on the board. Shaking her leg and in anticipation of his reply, she hummed a song to herself as she quickly looked over at him. She giggled quietly to herself as she focused back on the board.

When she felt the paper land gently on her lap as she calmly reached for it. She tried not to seem too excited, but she was. As her eyes scanned over the messy scribbles on the paper, she smiled brightly and immediately thought about an outfit to wear for the date. After about ten minutes of spacing out, she heard Mr. Schue signal the end of Glee and everyone scrambled out. She felt the slip of paper in her hand and noticed she still never wrote back to him.

As she turned around to talk to him, she noticed that the chair was empty and he was gone. Frowning slightly, she got up from her chair and turned around to pick up her backpack off of the floor behind her. As she turned back around, she was caught off-guard by him standing there and she gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't respond back to the note. I was just thinking about..." She closed her mouth before she said something embarrassing and then listened to his suggestion. She nodded and then leaned over and hugged him gently, her heart beating almost out of her chest. She pulled away quickly as she felt her cheeks get a little warm. "Hmm, you wanna go out around 7:30ish?" She swayed back and forth on her heals as she waited patiently for a response. 


	8. Chapter 8 Mike

Mike felt all the blood from everywhere flood to his cheeks when Mercedes hugged him. He hoped she wouldn't notice that he was bright red. Mercedes pulled away and he noticed hers were red too. He chuckled nervously and rocked back on his heels. He was caught off guard when Mercedes said asked him what time he wanted to go because at first, all he heard was "you want to go out?". He stammered a "Uhh. Yeah. Yes. Sure." He looked away, trying to hide the color of his cheeks. "7:30 is fine." He sat down and watched as his date walked slowly out of the room. She paused at the door, turned slowly, and waved. He waved back nervously. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he started freaking out.

Mike walked slowly up to Mercedes' door at 7:28. He rang the doorbell and stepped back a bit. After several outfit changes, he decided to go with a red dress shirt, black tie, and black pants. He waited for Mercedes to come out. When she did, he almost gasped. She looked stunning. He complimented her and locked arms with her to walk her to his car, a black Mercedes convertible. He made a lame joke about the car being a Mercedes and opened her door for her, like a true gentleman. He drove them over to the nicest restaurant in town, where he had made reservations. He walked her to her chair, and pulled it out for her. All was going well. They sat across from each other. He made a silent prayer that he would be able to kiss her.

*Sorry about the short reply. I promise to be better. Leave me lotsa love!**

Mike


	9. Chapter 9 Mercedes

After the goodbye wave, a big smile was plastered on her face. In that moment, she felt as if nothing in the world could bring her down. Finally someone liked her and she liked him back just as much. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked home, thinking about the amazing night that was about to happen.

After she walked into her room, she automatically raided the closet for the perfect outfit to wear. It took almost an hour for her to find just the right outfit; A black knee length dress with a red bow around the waist and a little red lace around the bottom of the dress. She layed the dress carefully across her bed and then went in the bathroom to take a quick shower and fix her hair and makeup. Around 7:28 she heard the doorbell ring, signaling the beginning of the date. She glanced at her reflection on last time in the mirror and then sighed quietly. _'Please don't make a fool of yourself 'Cedes._' that phrase played around in her head as she quickly slipped on her shoes and then walked down the stairs.

When she reached the door, she felt her heart beat so hard that if Mike tried, he could probably hear it. Her eyes scanned his body and then she laughed. "Awwh look, we both match!" She chuckled as she linked arms carefully with him. She laughed at the cute ironic moment with his car and then sat in the seat. When they reached the restaurant, she linked her arms back with him and then smiled nervously. When they reached the table, she took her seat across from him and then looked around. "This place is really nice. This is actually my first time in here." She shifted her eyes back at him and watched as he sat there quietly. "So...uh...is the food any good here?"


	10. Chapter 10 Mike

Mike drifted off into his little dreamland while watching Mercedes. He started daydreaming and before he knew it, he was jolted back into reality... "here?" He stammered, "Uh, what?" Mercedes looked confused. _Great. Way to look like an idiot. What are you gonna do? Sorry, I was daydreaming about kissing you? Well? Hurry up and say something!_ "I said, is the food any good here?" Mike relaxed. "Oh. Uh, haha, I'm not sure. I've never actually eaten here. I've always thought it was too... fancy for me. But I've heard its all really great." Mike ended with a charming smile which he hoped would cover up his idiocy earlier. He almost drifted off again as the waiter approached. He cleared his throat and sat up. The waiter did a double take on the matching outfits and decided against saying anything about it. "Are you guys ready to order?" Mike looked over at Mercedes, who didn't look like she had made up her mind yet, and Mike himself wouldn't mind a little more time. "Uh, not quite. How about a few drinks? I'll have a pepsi and..." He glanced over at Mercedes, seeking confirmation. She nodded. "Make that two." The waiter smiled. "Alright. I'll be right back."

Mike settled back in his chair and looked over the menu. His eyes settled on the chicken tenders. Not that he had anything against cheeseburgers, but he didn't want to get food all over his face on a date. He decided to get two orders of chicken tenders, just so that she didn't think badly of him. Why only getting one would make her think badly of him did not occur to him at the time. He raised his eyes to meet hers at the exact same time she did. He laughed nervously. They maintained eye contact for a few more seconds before the waiter came back and set the drinks down right in Mike's line of sight, distorting his unbidden staring contest with Mercedes. He looked over at the waiter, indicating he was ready to order. "I'll have two orders of chicken tenders and fries." Mike didn't take time to question why this nice restaurant would have chicken and fries, but it did, so he didn't care. Hopefully the restaurant wasn't as expensive as he had heard it was, but a date at McDonalds did not exactly sound romantic to him. He made a mental note to find a happy medium between the two for future dates. Mike looked over to see Mercedes smiling. "What's funny?" Mercedes laughed. "I was going to order the same thing." This time, the waiter did decide to speak up. "Well, matching outfits and meals? ...Interesting. Your food will be ready in about five minutes." Mike waited until the waiter was out of earshot to start laughing. _D'awww, you guys have ordered the same thing, thats so cuuute._


	11. Chapter 11 Mercedes

As she looked over the menu, her mind seemed to scatter over the events that were soon to happen. She was sure that by the end of the night, they were going to end up kissing. Just the thought of it bought a small little smile to her lips. She was glad that the menu was in front of her face cause if he would've saw how goofy that looked, he would've said something. The voice of the waited seemed to break her concentration and she nodded when Mike mentioned pepsi.

This time, she held the menu down a little so that he had a full view of her face. Once again her eyes scanned over the menu and she sighed. Everything was so expensive and nothing really looked that good. Even though a guy was supposed to pay for the food, she kind of started to feel bad for making him pay so much for food that wouldn't fill her up as much. "Damn. You'd think these people had better food here or something." She spoke out loud to kind of lighten the mood from a tense situation to a better one. She stared over at Mike for about a few seconds and then the waiter came and broke their staring contest.

A big grin wiped across her face when she heard Mike order his food. She placed the menu down on the table and then laughed. She glared over at the waiter and then rolled her eyes. "I swear. Some people need to mind their own business sometimes." She sighed and then shook her head, looking back over to Mike. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I have to pay you back for this somehow." She meant it. Once this awkward stage of this date gets finished, she was sure t would turn out to be an amazing first date.


	12. Chapter 12 End

We're starting over.

Mercedes and I agreed that the storyline kinda dried up, so we're in the process of starting a new one. I'll post it as a new story, still under Popandlock, so get ready for new MikEdes awesomeness


End file.
